


Friend like you

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, aggravation is good for Jim Kirk, competition is the basis of true love, ridiculous amounts of porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: Summary:Jim had never been so turned on nor so aggravated in his life.Jim的一生中从未这么兴奋过，也从未这么生气过。后半段翻译感谢AL，有beta错误问题欢迎指出
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Hikaru Sulu
Kudos: 1
Collections: ST安利合集





	Friend like you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friend Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62130) by [mrasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrasaki/pseuds/mrasaki). 



> 这是我喜欢的三藩jimsulu最早的一篇~大概是作者mrasaki2009年写的【距离今年已经10年了靠】所以里面情节主要来自ST 2009  
> 文章有些不太通顺的部分，我猜想也许是原作者还未成熟写作的原因，如果大家读一读她后来的《out of cruve》会发现文章整体有变好看很多~  
> 谢谢mrasaki为我们带来如此美味的Jimsulu！肉真的特别辣

Jim第一次见到他是在旧金山湾的一艘渡轮的甲板上。

他和几百个人一起等着“开始”信号，等着跳入冰冷的，有鲨鱼出没的水域，从恶魔岛疯狂地游两英里回到海岸，这在他看来有点疯狂。Jim比他的大多数同学晚了一年开始上课，他需要额外的学分来弥补体能训练课程。他天生乐观的心态和体能在早上六点都降到最低点，学分似乎突然变得没那么重要了。因为他正穿着厚厚的运动衫和潜水服，在晨雾中瑟瑟发抖，盯着脚下不停翻滚的铁灰色海水。

这个亚洲小伙子很容易被认出来——他赤裸着上半身，站在一群打着赤膊、浑身发抖的参赛者中间。他有一对闪闪发亮的黑色眼睛，正随意地在甲板上散步，充满活力地挥舞手臂。只有他黑色挺立的乳头和呼出的白气是唯一表明温度确实很低。Jim瞥了一眼那对健美的双腿和高颧骨，他只在心里默默欣赏着对方，自己的其他器官都萎缩成葡萄干，甚至缩进体内保护起来。

“你不冷吗？”Jim脱口而出。

那家伙和他离得很近，近得能听见彼此说话的声音。Jim的声音大得有些刺耳，他非常清楚这不是他最悦耳的声音。他的舌头，大脑和双手在刺骨的寒风中都麻木了。但那个家伙只是盯着他看了一会——他看上去不错。Jim没有失神，即使他感到寒冷、痛苦和难受，那人继而笑着说：“你不是来自这附近的城市，是吗？”

Jim不知道他打颤的牙齿是否是一个快要冻死的预兆，他说：“当然不是，我只搬来了几个月。你呢？”

“我在Frisco出生，长大。”好吧，Jim想，美国中西部还没有很多亚洲人，但Jim在湾区的三个月里见到的亚洲人比他过去见到的都要多。“你们旧金山人都这么疯狂吗？”他问，从对方的腰部扫视到膝盖——纤细的弹性纤维泳裤是这家伙唯一穿着的东西。

他笑了，在阴沉的雾气中显得很明亮，“星联学院的学员开始害怕了？”他嘲笑着说，指着挂在Jim手上的红色学院泳帽。

就这样，一场对话开始了。过了一会，那家伙——Sulu——将他带到饮料摊前拿了一杯热饮，然后帮助Jim拉伸身体。“你以前没做过这个吗”Sulu略带嘲弄但友好地问，接着他们回到甲板上，准备跳进海浪里。

Jim想反驳说：在爱荷华州，人们执着地留在陆地上，而不是从船上跳下来，进入冰冷的，有鲨鱼出没的海域，只是为了证明“他们做得到”，但是人群突然开始集中注意力。在接下来的冲刺中，Jim几乎没时间脱掉运动外套。Sulu把橡胶泳帽扣在Jim的头上，拍了他一巴掌，并祝他好运，然后挥着手消失在人群里。Jim因为紧张而有些气喘吁吁的，被人群推挤着向甲板边缘移动。

轮到Jim的时候，他深深地吸了一口气，暗示自己“乔治 Kirk的儿子什么事情都能做到”，然后睁大眼睛跳了下去。

###

水和他预料的一样冷，坠入水中的震动让他喘不过气来。但Jim没有想到会被其他游泳者踢打，他的身体和头部毫无征兆地遭到击打；他也没有想到海浪会一波接一波地打在脸上。即使如此，他咬紧牙关向岸边游去，依稀看到了亮闪闪的三角旗。Jim挣扎着，努力让自己不被重力拉着下坠，他的胳膊和双腿在浑浊的水中漫无边际地搅动着。绝望开始环绕侵蚀这他的决心——在泳池里训练和在他妈的海洋里游泳真的差别巨大——但他仍然强迫自己前进，因为，该死的，他会赢的，否则周围的其他人会踢打他被冻到无意识的屁股。

最终，Jim停下踩水并喘了口气，弄干净他的海水护目镜。他看到Sulu随意地游向左边，轻松地往前游。这个疯狂的混蛋看起来像在阳光明媚的游泳池里游泳，Jim想，正巧Sulu挑衅地瞪了他一眼，越过其他游泳者的水花声，换气声，以及轮船发动机的轰鸣声大喊：“闯出去？”

然后他们就开始了。

他们彼此追赶着进入码头，不顾人群的欢呼和呐喊声。Jim紧紧跟着Sulu穿过终点线，Jim一边脱裤子一边磕磕绊绊地咒骂着，而Sulu大笑和嘲弄的声音从他的肩膀后来。

他们洗完澡，用毛巾擦干身子，换了衣服。Jim忙着追上对方，Sulu把他塞进了一辆出租车。

Jim的一生中从未这么兴奋过，也从未这么生气过。

Sulu把他按在门上，手指蜷缩在Jim湿漉漉的头发里，并用力地吸着他脖子上的一个点，直到发疼。Jim呼吸急促，就像他掉进水里时被第一个冰冷的海浪狠狠抽打。他们坐在城市另一头的一间酒吧里，Sulu轻快地说“本地人和外地人相比，伙计，有天大的不同”。Jim笑了起来，尽管他的声音比较微弱，但当Sulu的拇指抚上他肋骨上的凸起时，Jim的注意力完全分散了，用加州的俚语说——他呆住了。

这个地方很小，到处都是蔓生植物和来自世界各地的啤酒瓶标签，看起来不错。在Sulu把他塞进一个小隔间之前，Jim有足够的时间去思考。Sulu给他们拿来了一种Jim从未听说过的啤酒，他甚至都不会拼出啤酒的名字。

Jim曾经是最厉害的人。尽管这并不总是毫不费力地就能实现，但由于运气，努力工作和强烈的意愿，“竞争”总是让他既愤怒又好奇。Sulu将他的杯子与Jim的碰在一起，发出叮叮当当的声音，他说：“现在你输了。”Jim把洋洋得意的Sulu推进洗手间，他的胸绷得很紧，分身硬得发疼，大笑的时候洁白的牙齿闪闪发光。但Sulu看起来一点都不意外，并且先声夺人——他抓着Jim的后脑勺，把舌头伸进Jim的嘴里。

他们扭打在一起，双手伸进衬衣并撕破了衣服。Sulu的嘴擦过Jim锋利的下颌骨、潮湿的舌头和危险的牙齿。Jim只能喘着气，用狡猾的舌头邪恶地舔着下巴内侧的皮肤，让对方弓着肩膀晃动起来。但那种“竞争”的感觉重新回到了Sulu棕色的眼睛里，Jim则努力让那种感觉回到自己这边。“你就这么多能耐吗？”Sulu问。Jim咧嘴一笑，把手放在Sulu的胸膛上——那是他在整个上午的时间里都不能忽视的温暖而柔软的皮肤。他用舌头舔着小小的棕色乳头和平坦的胸膛，尝着海水的盐味。Sulu嘶嘶地说“操”，大力地抓着Jim的肩膀将他紧靠在门上。

二人倚靠着木门做爱，劈啪作响的木头插进Jim的后背，他的一条腿腿紧紧地缠在对方紧致的臀部，另一条撑在水槽上——上帝啊——Jim的脑子乱成一团——这不正是Sulu强壮的证明吗——能倚着门举起Jim，一边操他一边让他发出所有微小的呻吟。Jim的目光被刺激得转移到他的头上，这真的太他妈棒了。能帮他们的只有唾液和水槽里的肥皂，而折让气氛愈发燥热，干涩的摩擦和原始的疼痛让Jim的欲望越来越强烈，就像从开始的那一刻起他就没有恢复过呼吸。木门在门框里嘎吱作响，但Jim不能让自己因为“担心从外面经过的人听到这声音会有什么色情想法”而分神，他只能专注于Sulu舔舐喉结的舌头。尖锐的牙齿、大力的吮吸和“可能流血”的想法也要被排除在外。

###

事实证明，Sulu也是一名星联学院的学生。尽管Sulu是科学研究专业而Jim是指挥官专业，但指挥官专业的学生至少要修一门其他专业的课程，所以Jim发现他和Sulu一起上一些课程。

Jim在他所有的课程中都拿到了最高分，然而他开始怀疑他们二人的相遇总是让自己充满挫败感：Sulu在自己的专业领域轻而易举地击败了他，所以Jim在外星植物学和天体物理流体动力学方面仅位列第二。经过马拉松式的学习和获得了大量额外分数后，Jim终于在原子光谱计算学拿到第一名。期末考试结束后，Bones宣布Jim得了精神病，因为他发现Jim躺在床上，筋疲力尽，几乎昏死过去，并且糟糕得无法入睡。

但是无论Jim做了什么，Sulu都给了他相同的假笑，那个会意的微笑像是在说“我知道我惹怒了你”，并且让Jim气得发疯。这也让Sulu更加用力地操他，更加卖力地帮他手活，以及在科学大楼的地下洗手间里更加要命地吮吸他。

正是这个潜在的挑战让Jim加入Bay to Breakers，比以往任何时候都更加努力地训练。他在很早以前就达到了星联的体能要求，因此在最开始他适应得很好。但要想在旧金山的高山上艰难跋涉12公里，只能靠纯粹的意志力、关于嘴唇上亲吻的记忆、一些怪癖和不停提问：“你确定你玉米饼一样的屁股能行吗？”Jim问Sulu。Jim做得很好，但Sulu因为扭伤脚踝不得不中途放弃，这让Jim的胜利突然失去光彩。

第二年的“逃出恶魔岛”比赛结果非常令人满意，然而，Sulu落后Jim两秒。 当Jim正跳起来欢呼时，他走到Jim身后轻轻拍着他的屁股，用滚烫的嘴唇擦着他的耳朵，“恭喜”。Jim突然很高兴他那年选择了穿他的潜水衣，厚厚的材料遮住了鼓起来的部分，不让欢呼的人群看到。

Jim在他们第一次去的酒吧里找到了Sulu，他已经在这里住了有一段时间，终于认识到那是旧金山最好的酒吧。Sulu正拿着啤酒等他，当他进来时向他举杯致敬。

这一次，Sulu被推到了浴室的墙上，他的皮肤被彩色玻璃窗射出的斑驳光线照得闪闪发光，与贴在墙上的贴纸和传单形成了鲜明对比。 Jim跪在地上，把他的阴茎拉了出来，让它滑进自己的喉咙，让Sulu的味道冲刷着他的舌头。他看着Sulu的眼睛猛地放大，当Jim的鼻子在Sulu腹部的毛发之间颤抖的时候，Sulu浓密的黑色睫毛垂了下来。Sulu发出一声听起来像“Jim！”的咒骂，将长长的手指抓在Jim的头发里，不由自主地拉扯起来。Sulu的臀部猛地向上，阴茎伸进Jim愿意张开的嘴里。 Jim控制着他直到释放，他感觉到Sulu长长的大腿在他的手下颤抖，就像经历了一场精疲力尽的比赛。Sulu粗糙的裤子增加了紧绷感，使Jim的阴茎重重地压在他的大腿上。

Jim把手指向后，向后，向后，小心翼翼地抚摸着那个紧闭处。Sulu不再保持沉默，也不再闭嘴安静，而是嘶嘶地叫着“来吧，请吧”。他的膝盖颤抖着，试图把自己打开更大，让Jim的手指探测伸出。 他的腹部靠着Jim的脑袋抽搐，就像肚子上挨了一拳。Jim的拇指一直伸到根部，在湿漉漉的阴茎上微笑着继续往下滑——不，不是胜利; 这已经超越了简单的输赢——他把一个Sulu的一颗蛋蛋吸进嘴里，然后用舌头在上面划出狭窄的螺旋，同时拇指在对方身后越划越深。Jim感到Sulu的后穴紧紧地吸着他的手指，又热又紧，随着舌头的每一次舔舐推推挤挤。 Sulu的开始变得语无伦次，嘴里发出的声音只有刺耳的喘息声，然后他的双手猛地抓住Jim，好像痛苦地抓住他的头发，耳朵，衬衫领子，手边的任何东西，将他直直拽了起来。

Sulu的眼睛已经完全变成深黑色，嘴巴大开，喘着粗气，嘴唇被咬得又红又肿，徒劳地想保持安静。 那种安静的傻笑完全消失了，取而代之的是一种完全陌生的感觉，Jim忍不住亲吻了一下他的嘴唇。 但是Sulu没有因为他的吻变得顺从，柔软的嘴唇扭曲成亲密熟悉的咬和吮吸，在他们相互摩擦的时候不断地争抢。 Jim用全身力气推挤着在自己身下扭动的Sulu，两人的呼吸声夹杂着肮脏的声响，直到他们的拉链和头发摩擦出刺耳的声音，Jim吞下了Sulu的呻吟。

他们去到金门桥下的要塞公园冲浪； 他们见面会去喝酒，或者接受各种比赛训练；Jim怂恿着Sulu，问他敢不敢像其他许多三藩人那样，在那里紧邻的海湾裸着奔向Breaker。但他只对着Jim摇了摇头，然后用同样的方式怂恿Jim做同样的事情。之后，他们上了电视新闻，并且因为这个在学校里遇到了麻烦——多亏了Pike船长的介入，麻烦并不很大。

就这样，一年过去了。 学员们进入了各自的专业，Jim和Sulu的日程安排不再重合。

他们会在校园里短暂地见面，在Jim三年级开始的那六个月里——Sulu的第四年——经历了地狱的六个月，但是那时他们分在完全不同的编队中，几乎从未对话。

###

在企业号上，Jim是个懒散的家伙，Captain Pike也纵容了老骨头隐藏的不严守舰艇守则的行为。但是Pike让他留下来，不是出于放纵的偏爱，而是因为2258班将近四分之三的人牺牲了，而经过OCS训练的毕业学员已经是“濒危物种”。当那些需要英雄光环的时刻真的到来之时，Sulu是第一个自愿参加的人。如果不是那样可怕的情景下，Jim会笑出来。他看起来一直都那么镇定，但是Jim了解他，好吧，他像只小猎犬。

他们携带好装备，同时还有一些从工程部来的船员。Jim想知道，全体船员中是不是只有他们是经过手把手的培训，然后他才意识到他们才是最让人头疼的人。 他本来应该被关在船上的禁闭室里，奥尔森……嗯，不用管他，但Sulu是——舵手的首选，不是吗？

他们走在Pike身后，他表情凝重，正是这种表情使Jim第一次真正地意识到了这一点：他们可能回不来了。他们没有任何可以犯错的机会，如果他失败了，也不会有任何重新来过的机会。Sulu看起来已经明白了这一点，他只是久久地打量着Jim并且开始深呼吸，缓慢呼吸着，目光放空。但是另一边的奥尔森仍然不能闭上他该死的嘴，吹着牛要去踢罗慕兰人的屁股：这个情景恰当地说明了“肾上腺素瘾君子”和“热爱冒险但是希望能活到第二天的人”的区别。

三人被发射出去，随后在采矿平台上硬着陆，他们几乎立即失去了奥尔森和所有装备。 当然，合乎逻辑的是，工程部人员应当携带爆炸物，但现在他们把事情搞砸了。一场激烈的战斗随即开始，他们的表现比Jim的想象好，Sulu的表现也令人赞叹——-他的长刀是允许带上船的吗？ Sulu的眼神坚定不移，下颌紧绷，头发乱糟糟的——然后他掉下去了。当Sulu盯着Jim时，他几乎是颤抖的，因为Jim没法形容Sulu眼睛中的黑暗和绝望。

Jim也跟着他跳下去，现在他也在下坠了，他用上训练中练习的所有空中动作才抓住Sulu，随即达到了最大坠落速度。他甚至没有得到一句应得的感谢语，尤其是Jim还用这种自杀式的救援方法拉住了他的同学。Jim可以读懂Sulu眼神的意思，如果Sulu屏住呼吸说话，这就会从他的唇间溜出来——你他妈的在做什么？

Jim抓住了他，Sulu紧紧抓住Jim，绝望地，手脚并用地挂在他身上，然后——

他们重重地摔在运输平台上，Jim希望他们没有骨折。 他趴在sulu身上，两个人都重重地喘息，呼吸间分享着相同的味道。Sulu仍然没有松开他的手臂，铁夹子似的双手开始压伤他强化材质衣服下的手臂。 但Sulu的脸颊汗津津地贴在他的旁边，双腿仍然缠绕着他的身躯。

###

“你要说‘明白，长官’。” Jim的呼吸在在脸颊下方柔软浓密的黑发上，Sulu笑了起来，但也没说什么。 然后Jim稍微离开，那人惊叫了一声，Jim变换角度地浅浅撩拨，足以让Sulu感到每一寸皮肤都绝对没有满足感。 Sulu的汗水紧贴着领航员的控制台流下，随着Jim的施力，被汗净湿的握柄吱吱作响，Sulu炽热的手指在Jim的脸上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。

控制台发出哔哔声并亮起灯，询问 _“是否解锁? 轻触Y / N”_ ，柔和的蓝光是无人舰桥上唯一的亮光。

控制台的边缘一直硌到Sulu的大腿，但他没有任何不适的迹象，只是张开了双腿，脚趾踩上边缘换到更好的角度。 Jim不会就这样满足他，于是Sulu嘶哑的声音从牙缝里漏出来: “他妈的，拜托，Kirk——” Jim就是在操他，Sulu咬牙喘息着咆哮，仰着头靠着他的肩膀。 Jim濡湿的舌头滑入Sulu的耳朵，喃喃地说:“是 **Captain Kirk** 。” 接着露齿一笑，继续说道:“来吧，γ班次还有30分钟结束，你是真的想要被舰长在控制台上操吗?”

Jim动作的速度开始放缓，Sulu的目光越过他的肩膀，Jim在对方目光黯淡的前一瞬间明白了他想要表达的意思——Sulu在Jim的阴茎周围又挤又扭——明晃晃的“想打赌吗?”的挑战。Jim从喉咙里发出一声哽咽，他的视线被Sulu压了下去，因此他必须反击回去。Sulu慢慢地挑起嘴角，又露出了会意的假笑，他的下唇咬住了牙齿，这是唯一表明他像Jim一样，都在刀刃边缘挣扎。Jim用拇指抚摸Sulu的嘴角，直到Sulu伸出舌头舔了舔手指。Jim把Sulu的头稍微转向旁边，这样他们就可以交换半个亲吻，同时Sulu干裂的嘴唇在Jim的嘴唇上摩擦着。

_“是否解锁?轻触 Y / N”_

提示音一次又一次地弹出来，随着Sulu阴茎的每一次小小的移动和时间的推移发出蜂鸣声，Jim把手伸进去，用手心贴着肌肤往下摸，把Sulu的分身在手指间撸动，好像在量测它的重量，梳理周围的毛发。Jim痴痴地看着那里紧致的皮肤，看着那些润滑油反光的水痕，用手指划过Sulu的大腿和屁股。他终于控制住了自己，但脑海中滚烫的感觉还没有消失，腹股沟还在剧烈作痛，这让他疯狂地扑向身下那个瘦削的人。

他咬住了Sulu金棕色的肩膀，让Sulu浑身发抖，发出乞求放过他的声音。Jim低声说：“来吧，只要你说，我就满足你。”在Sulu坚定的沉默中，Jim加快了动作的速度，每次吸气时都呢喃“说呀，说呀”好像坚持要让Sulu彻底臣服。但是Sulu一点也不让步，只是捏住了控制台边缘，让手指关节发白。控制台很坚固，但它居然发出了轻微的吱吱声，吱吱声和蜂鸣声正好与Sulu的呻吟呼应着。

Jim无法控制自己，感到Sulu的甬道又热又滑又紧，感到Sulu的背拱在他的怀中，肋骨随着每一次急促的呼吸而弯曲，他也适时地翘起臀部迎接Jim的每一次撞击。

随着最后一次撞击，Jim情不自禁翻了白眼，并随着Sulu的叫喊达到高潮，在控制台上溅落白色的精液。

Jim靠在Sulu的背上，敏感地闻到到空气中弥漫着的性感的麝香气味，看到Sulu脖子后面黑色的短发上挂着汗珠。

“操，Hikaru。”Jim抱怨道，他还是觉得有些遗憾。“真的那么难吗?”

Sulu强迫自己站起来，试图让自己的分身放松，从嘴里发出一声略带痛苦的嘶声。他没有回答，有些茫然地看了看桥周围，又低头看了看肮脏的控制台，手指颤抖着划过上面的液体。

他迎合着Jim的目光慢慢地舔着手指，用粉红色的舌头舔着手指上的每一滴精液。Jim被眼前的景象吓了一跳：他1那么肮脏，但同时辣得要命；一股热气又在Jim的肚子里炸开。尽管两分钟前Jim还是欲火焚身，但他不得不停下来确认自己脑袋内的大脑是不是融化了，要从耳洞中溢出来。

然而，Sulu对舌头的下流动作回以嘲弄的微笑，他只是把手指从嘴里拿出来，轻轻地说：“Jim，你也不能总是赢吧?”接着转身用他的黑衬衫擦了擦控制台。

Fin.


End file.
